1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may include a case housing an electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly may include a pair of electrode plates with a separate therebetween. The electrode assembly may be formed in a jelly-roll shape by spirally winding positive and negative electrodes at both sides of the separator. A cap plate may close and seal the case. An electrode terminal may be electrically connected to the electrode assembly and protrude outside the case through a terminal hole in the cap plate. A current collecting plate may connect the electrode assembly to the electrode terminal.
The current collecting plate may be welded to the electrode assembly by, e.g., laser welding. Because of this connection method, the current collecting plate should be thin. The small thickness may increase electrical resistance along a length direction of the current collecting plate. In addition, the electrode assembly may undesirably move inside the case as a result of vibration or impact. Further, since the thin current collecting plate may be welded to the electrode assembly, the bonding strength of a welding point between the current collecting plate and the electrode assembly may be low; and the welding point may separate, interrupting the functioning of the battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore does not necessarily constitute prior art or subject matter known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.